I still have hope
by Alli loves Joey Logano
Summary: Logan and Kendall find out they like each other and start dating but something happens, will they get closer or farther away? Carlos loves James will James ever love him back? Kogan and Jarlos slash SMUT and Mpreg
1. Confused

**This chapter is about James and Carlos...Narrators POV.**

Logan has loved Kendall since they were pre-teens. Logan never told anyone but everyone asked him if he like Kendall because they could tell by the way he acted around him. So when they asked he didn't lie so he told everyone yes that he really did like Kendall. Kendall was the only one the he didn't tell so everyone thought that Kendall didn't know but he thought that it could be true. Kendall has felt the same way about Logan and everyone but Logan knew. So Kendall decided they should play a game 'Truth or Dare' but without the dare so that everyone had to tell the truth. So all 4 boys played "Ill go first" Kendall said

"Has anyone in this room liked someone of the same sex?" Kendall, Logan and Carlos raised there hands. They all looked at Carlos. "What?" Carlos asked but they all ignored him. James went next "Has anyone in this room like someone else that is in this room?" James knew that Kendall wanted that question asked. Kendall, Logan and again Carlos raised there hands. "Logan do you like me?" Kendall asked

"Yes" Logan said while nodding.

"I like you too" Kendall said as he was scooting over to kiss Logan.

Carlos then ran out of the room as he saw Logan and Kendall kissing. James thought something was up so he followed Carlos into there shared room. He walked up to the door and it was unlocked so he walked in and said "Carlos?"

"Go away James I don't want to talk about anything right now" Carlos said while crying. James then walked over to Carlos' bed and sat next to him and put his hand on Carlos' shoulder.

"Carlos, I didn't know you were gay or BI, I mean I knew Kendall was gay and that Logan was BI but I dint know you were"

"James please, I don't want to talk about this"

"Please Carlos, talk to me" James begged

"Fine! I guess I'm BI and I have been for awhile"

"And you like someone in our group?"

"Yes, but I'm not saying who" Carlos said still crying.

"Well I'm straight and you knew that Kendall and Logan liked each other so I wouldn't know which one of them that you would like" James said and all Carlos did was cry harder.

"James just please leave me alone right now"

"Sure but we'll talk later ok"

"Kay" Carlos said then James patted him on his back once then he was hiding his face just crying. James looked back over at him before leaving the room and he had a sad face while walking into the living room.

"Is Carlos ok?" Kendall asked

"Not sure" James said shrugging but continued talking. "He said that BI and likes one of us in the group but every time I ask him to talk to me about it he cries harder and tells me to leave and that he needs to be alone, so I left"" James said.

"Wow, I would have never guessed the Carlos would be BI" Logan said

"Well I just feel bad for him because I think that it is one of you guys" James said with a sad face.

"Why exactly do you think that?" Logan asked

"I don't know I just think that because he know that I am straight and I don't think he would ever fall for someone who is straight because Carlos is somewhat smart"

"I feel bad for him now because I like Logan and he likes me also. I just asked him out before you came back but he hasn't answered me yet" Kendall said looking over to Logan.

"The answer is Yes Kendall; you have no idea how long I have waited for you to ask me that question." Logan said while smiling

"Awesome, you have no idea how long I wanted that answer from you" Kendall said leaning over to kiss Logan again.

"Ok enough of that. I need to talk to him; I need to found out what is going on with him. He's my best friend I should be able to handle this but everything is just getting to weird lately." James said as he saw Carlos going into the bathroom to take a shower. Logan and Kendall walked into there shared bedroom. James walked into the bathroom once he herd Carlos turn the water on because the door was unlocked. James sat on the toilet seat and started talking.

"Carlos?"

"James get out, can't you see that I am taking a shower?"

"I'm not looking at you in the shower Carlos I just want to talk don't worry"

"I-I'm not w-worried, I just don't want you in here while I'm in the shower, this is not the place to have a conversation."

"Well to bad, we need to talk"

"NOO!"

"Yes we do Carlos and I'm not leaving until we do talk"

"Fine…talk" Carlos said a little mean.

"Carlos you need to open up to me, you're my best friend and you used to tell me everything and I am still here for you."

"Turn around…I'm getting out"

"Ok" so James turned around and Carlos put a towel around him and grabbed his clothes and said "Fine you want me to talk…turn around and I will" so James did and Carlos continued talking "I like a straight guy who will never love me the way I love him and he's my best friend" Carlos said running out of the bathroom and into his shared room with James and locked the door. James walked to the bedroom and found out the door was locked so he knocked o the door.

"Carlos please open up"

There was no answer so he went to get something to pick the lock with and then he went back to the door and he picked the lock and opened the door.

"James what the hell?" Carlos said when James walked in and saw him playing with himself still naked.

"I picked the lock cause I needed to talk to you, I had no clue you would be naked and doing…umm…that"

"Whatever" so Carlos put his boxers on and walked into the bathroom again. This time locking the door so he could finish. James was freaking out because he wanted to know what was up with Carlos. 'Carlos likes me' he thought to himself. 'But I'm not gay or Bi and he's my best friend, but Kendall and Logan are best friends and there dating now, I don't know what to do now. James kept thinking. So he went and knocked on Kendall and Logan's door so he could talk to them.

"Come in" Logan said when he heard someone knocking on there door.

"Hey guys, I need to talk to you about something." James said.

"Sure, what's up?" Kendall asked

"Well, I just found out that Carlos likes me and I'm straight and I have never been into a guy before but Carlos is my best friend and I don't want to hurt him, what do I do. I need your help"

"Well you need to tell him the truth that you think you are better off as friends unless you wanna give it a try so it doesn't hurt him more." Logan said

"Well I'm straight like I said but id I did try and something happen and we broke up it would kill me to lose my best friend…I mean I know I will have you two cause you guys are also my best friends but I'm so close with Carlos, I cant loose him." James said looking like he was about to cry.

"Just tell him that then, it would hurt him more if you lie to him" Logan said

"I guess that will work I'm just scared"

"Scared Of what?"

"What people would think about me being BI and more about loosing my best friend I just don't ant to hurt him."

"Well just tell him that, that might really help" Logan suggested.

"Thank you, you always know what you say." James said then left there room and closed the door and went back into his room to talk to Carlos.

"Carlos can we talk, its important?"

"Sure" he said knowing that he couldn't avoid this forever.

"I know that you like me and you know I'm straight and I'm scared that if I turn BI just to date you and it doesn't work out that I will lose my best friend and I need my best friend." James said sounding sincere.

"James I do like you and I have for a while but this is why I didn't tell you, I knew you were going to reject me and I knew it would hurt but after I saw Kendall and Logan together I was jealous and I guess I was scared" Carlos said starting to cry.

"Scared?" James asked

"Yeah, I was scared to tell you so I just left to cry"

"I'm sorry Carlos"

"Its ok, don't worry about that because I would never think of you any less than my best friend no matter what happened between us I will always be your best friend. But you will never know anything if you don't try."

"Yeah that is true but I guess I'm also scared of what people will think of me and sex with another guy sounds scary to me" James s aid with a pout

"James, you know me and you know that I would never make you do anything that you don't want to do and if it's that big of a problem then I can always just do what I did earlier, no, it's not the same but it's something"

"But when you are in a relationship you can't always make the other person pleasure themselves, and I would feel really bad id I made you have to do that just because I'm scared of sex with the same sex"

"Just being with you would make me the happiest man in the world, I can worry abut that rest later"

"Carlos I just need some time to think about this because this is all new for me and I'm scared"

"Ill give you all the time you need but I'm not going to wait around forever"

I understand that, but why me? Why did you pick me?" James said smiling

"Well we have been best friends forever and I know everything about you. I think we would make a great couple because we are such great friends and we would look so hott together. Iv like you a long time James"

"I can't believe you like me for so long and you didn't tell me"

"Well I didn't want to get rejected and have you hate me" Carlos said looking down at his hands.

"Carlos nothing you ever do to say would make me hate you, you're my best friend" James said using his had to pull Carlos chin up so he could look at him while talking.

"Thank you" Carlos said looking back down at his hands.

"2 weeks top and you will have my answer"

"Ok"

James then left the room to go take a shower before bed after grabbing clothes. After he got out he put boxers on and a while wife-beater shirt and then went back into his room where Carlos was. When he walked ion Carlos was getting ready for bed. He started by taking off his shirt then his pants and then his boxers and then walked around the room to do a few things before bed. While Carlos was walking around the room he got a boner and James couldn't stop staring at him. Carlos then got into bed still naked and had his hands under his blanket on his member stroking it. James was watching Carlos the whole time wondering why he was watching him. When he stopped thinking he realized that he was also horny and started playing with himself. James got up and walked over to Carlos's bed and took off his boxers then hopped under the covers with Carlos. Carlos looked at him like he wanted to say 'What the hell are you doing' but continued playing with himself being silent. James pulled the covers down and sat up between Carlos's legs. He moved Carlos's hand and he stared to play with Carlos's very erect member. James was moving his hand up and down while Carlos laid there with his back arched and his head back with his eyes closed. James played with Carlos for about 10 minutes to please him and Carlos held back to enjoy the pleaser from the man he loved when Carlos said "James I-I'm C-Close" then Carlos unloaded all over James hand. James got up to get a cloth to clean up his hands but before he cleaned up he put a finger in his mouth while Carlos was watching because he was curious.

"Mmmm…doesn't taste to bad" James said with a smile on his face. Then he cleaned his hands up and then took the cloth to Carlos. James cleaned Carlos off. James then got into bed with Carlos still naked. So Carlos did the same thing for James but wanted to use his mouth.

"May I?" Carlos said opening his mouth to show James what he wanted to do.

"Sure" James shrugged.

So Carlos gave James a blow job. After about 8 minutes James said "Carlos?"

"Yeah"

"I'm so c-close"

So Carlos sucked harder and moved up and down faster and James unloaded into Carlos's mouth and Carlos swallowed all of it then cleaned James off and Laid in the bed with James both still naked they covered up and both fell asleep.


	2. Shocked

**Chapter is about Kendall and Logan.**

**Warning: smut and talk about other sexual things.**

After truth or dare Logan and Kendall went into there shared bedroom and made out for about an hour. When they were done they realized that they were only in there boxers.

"Only boxers huh?" Kendall giggled. Logan looked down.

"I guess so" Logan winked.

Logan was covering himself up but Kendal moved his hands away.

"Logie, don't cover yourself up, you look so beautiful."

"Oh stop it Kendall"

"No cause it's true"

"Well thanks, your beautiful also"

"Thank you" Kendall said

They started Kissing more and then Logan wanted to take a shower so he grabbed a pair of boxers and went to the bathroom turned the water on and got in. a few Minutes later Kendall came in and got into the shower with Logan

"Kendall?" Logan said turning around so that Kendall couldn't see him.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Saving water but taking a shower with you" Kendall winked

"Ohhh" Logan said but stopped talking because he didn't know what else to say.

"Would you like me to leave?" Kendall asked while washing Logan's back and shoulders.

"Ummm…no it's ok"

"I'm so glad we started dating Logan, you are so beautiful" Kendall said turning Logan around and kissing him.

"Kendall…s-stop"

"Why…I have been waiting 2 years to kiss you and take showers with you and I love kissing you."

"Well being naked and in the shower with you is making me…ummm…ummm…" Logan said covering himself up again.

"Well ill just have to take care of that for you" Kendall said bending down and moving Logan's hands and starting to take in his length until it was all the way in and almost gagging him. Kendall didn't care though because he has wanted to do this for so long. He kept bobbing his head back and forth while Logan let out some pleasure moans.

"Oh Kendall"

"You taste so good Logie mmmmm"

"Oh my god Kendall that feels g-gahhhh good"

"Anything for you Logie" Kendall said while he was still giving Logan a blow job.

"Kendall I'm close"

Then Logan let himself unload into Kendall's mouth while screaming out his name.

"I'm so sorry Kendall"

"For what?"

"Cumming in your mouth"

"That was great"

"Really?"  
>"Yeah Logie that was the best part" Kendall said as he winked at Logan<p>

"And…I swallowed it ALL mmmm" Kendall said opening his mouth and showing him then licked his lips.

"Oh god, my turn" so Logan sis the same to Kendall

"Logan I'm close. Do you want me to take it out?"

"NO!"

"Do you want me to cum in your mouth?" Kendall asked confused

"Yes…Please!"

So Kendall did as Logan wanted and let go in his mouth and Logan also swallowed all the contents that were in his mouth.

"See" Logan said licking his lips at the taste.

"Damn Logan that was hott as hell"

"Yes it was" Logan said and then they got out of the shower and got dressed. Once they were dressed and back in there bedroom they heard a knock on there door. It was James who needed advice. They talked to James for a few and minutes and when he left they put a movie in and started watching it. It was a scary movie and Logan hated scary movies so through the whole movie he was hugging onto Kendall because he was scarred.

"You ok Logie?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you seam scarred and hugging me kinda tight"

"I'm so sorry Kendall I guess I just don't like scary movies"

"Its ok sweetie, it's not real. I'm here for you"

"Thanks that makes me feel so much better" Logan said smiling.

Kendall got up to make some popcorn for him and Logan but when he got back into the bedroom Logan was lying on the bed naked and he was at full attention.

"Logan?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Well we both waited a long time for this so I thought we should try"

"Are you sure Logan? I don't want to hurt you"

"Well we have to try at some point, so why not get all the pain out of the way so we can be able to make love without the pain"

"Well only if you're sure"

"Kendall, look at him" Logan said pointing at his very erect member "He's ready"

"Ok" Kendall said as he but the popcorn bowl down and got out of his clothes and was in only boxers. He got on the bed and sat between Logan's Legs and he pit his mouth on the head of his dick. Kendall started teasing him by only licking the tip.

"Tease" Logan said

"Uh-huh" Kendall said raking Logan in fully. Kendall started bobbing his head up and down but stopped with a pop.

"Don't stop" Logan pouted while panting

"I thought you wanted to make love?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah I do"

"Kendall then started Kissing Logan passionately and then he got off of him and licked his fingers. Once they were nice and wet he put Logan's legs up and started inserting one finger.

"Owwww" Logan screamed

"You ok Logie?"

"Yeah. Like I said it's gonna hurt but we need to get over the pain of it"

Kendall then entered a second finger and Logan was crying in pain and pleasure.

"Take of your boxers Kendall" Logan said panting hard.

So Kendall did and Logan began to suck on Kendall's dick to get it nice and wet. Once it was wet enough Kendall had it lined up at his entrance.

"Wow, your huge Kendall, please go slow"

"I will sweetie. Ill be really gentle do worry" Kendall said smiling.

Kendall took it slow and gentle while Logan was screaming in pleasure.

"Harder Kendaahhhh-lll"

Kendall did as he was told wanting to make Logan as comfortable as possible.

"Logan I'm close" Kendall said as he let his load out inside of Logan.

"Wow that was amazing" Logan said.

"Yeah that was great" then he pulled out of Logan and Lay next to him on the bed.

"My turn" Kendall said

"You sure?"

"Yes" Kendall said while he was getting Logan's dick wet and then laid down and put his own legs up for Logan to start.

"Don't you want me to prepare you like you did for me?" Logan asked

"No, but you can if you want"

"Ok" Logan said as he began to prepare Kendall the same way that he did for him.

"Damn Logan, just make love to me already"

Logan smiled and then lined himself up. Once Logan was all the way in Kendall was screaming but in pleasure only.

"Oh my god Logan, this is amazing"

"You like this?"

"Oh yes, harder Logie harder" Kendall said so Logan did.

"Kendall you are enjoying this way to much, are you sure you never done this before?"

"Ahhhh ahhhh Logie, uh no just with my toys that's it"

"Toys?" Logan asked shocked

"Yeah second draw" Kendall said pointing to the night stand. So while still inside of Kendall Logan opened up the second draw of the night stand and inside there was a huge toy and a vibrator.

"Oh I didn't know that you had those"

"Logie harder" Kendall said panting and then said "Yeah for a while now"

So Logan finished up letting his load out inside of Kendall and then laid next to Kendall on the bed. He started talking

"How long have you had those?" Logan asked

"Oh, umm about a year now"

"Why?" Logan asked curious.

"Iv been horny lately" Kendal said

"Why didn't you tell me that you liked me because instead of those we could have made love?"

"Because Logie, I didn't know that you liked me"

"Oh…well I do" Logan said smiling

"Yeah I know that now"

"Well as much as I liked you and watched you a lot I didn't know that you had those, since we share a room when did you ever get a chance to use them?"

"Shower and when you weren't home, you always made me horny so I used them a lot and it hurt at first but then it just didn't, that is why it didn't hurt me when we did it"

"Well now I can see why"

"They worked when I needed them, but I don't need them anymore" Kendall said smiling

"I don't know, sounds kinda kinky to use them together"

"Really?" Kendall said shocked

"Yeah, I mean maybe we should try it sometime" Logan said kinda shy

"Logan that sounds awesome"

"Yeah well we have a long day tomorrow so we should get some sleep"

"Ok night Logie"

"Night Kendall"

So Logan and Kendall covered up and cuddled as they went to sleep.


	3. Talk to me

**Chapter 3 is about James and Carlos.**

When James woke up in the morning and he realized that he was naked and in Carlos' bed. James started freaking out as he remembered what happened last night. He hurried up and got out of bed and got dressed and ran out of the room into the living room to get breakfast.

"Morning James" Kendall said

"Morning" James said like he didn't care about anything.

"So did you and Carlos talk last night?" Logan asked

"Umm, yeah…we did" James said

"And?" Kendall asked

"I don't know…do we have anymore pancakes?" James said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I made some for everyone" Logan said

"James?" they heard Carlos say and they all turned there heads.

"Yeah? James said kinda mean.

"Ummm…sure…later though I'm starving.

"Ohh ok…I guess" Carlos said low but everyone still heard him.

"Carlos?" Logan said

"Yeah?"

"You need to go get dressed we have to get to the studio in 45 minutes"

"Kay" Carlos said sad

Carlos then went to get ready but he still needed to talk to James about last night. After he got dressed and ate breakfast they all left for the studio but Carlos seemed to be elsewhere.

"Carlos?"

"What?" Carlos said it like he was mad

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, just leave it go" Carlos said and appeared to be upset. They got to the studio and walked in. Once they got there Gustavo and Kelly were sitting there.

"DOGS!" Gustavo yelled so they looked over at him.

"STUDIO NOW!"

They got into the studio and Carlos wasn't doing such a great jab because he was in a pissy mood.

"Carlos why?" Gustavo said

"Why what" Carlos said mean

"Are you serious?" Gustavo screamed

"What did I do?"

"You were way odd key, what do you just not care anymore or what?"

"Whatever" Carlos said and then walked out.

"Sorry Gustavo we will find out what's wrong with him"

"No, just go home and take the rest of the week off" Gustavo said

"OK" they all screamed and then they went to find Carlos and when they did they rushed out and went home. Once they were at home Carlos ran into his room and slammed the door hard.

"What's wrong with him?" Kendall asked looking over at James

"I don't know, why do you assume that I know?" James said angrily

"I don't know, maybe because you two are best friends and tell each other everything" Kendall said

"Well, I don't know" James said

"You were going to talk to him about liking you. By the way what happened when you guys talked?" Logan asked

"N-nothing w-why?" James said not wanting anyone to find out.

"Whoo we were just wondering calm down" Kendall said

"We talked it all out and then we went to bed, that's it" James said nervously

"Ooook" Kendall said

James then grabbed some crackers out of the cabinet and then went to go to his bedroom that he shared with Carlos but the door was locked. So James knocked on the door.

"Carlos let me in, it's my room too" James screamed but there was no answer so James just kept knocking. Carlos then got up and opened the door only enough for his head to stick out.

"Are we going to talk about what happened last night?" Carlos asked

"NOO! There's nothing to talk about" James screamed then Carlos slammed the door shut and locked it again.

"Damn" James yelled as he was walking back into the living room. He sat on the sofa and turned the TV. on as Kendall and Logan then came into the living room and sat on the sofa as well.

"James please talk to us" Logan begged

"NO there is nothing. To. Talk. About.

"If there is nothing to talk about then why is Carlos mad at you?" Kendall asked

"FINE! We talked I told him that I needed time to think and he said that he would give me the time that I needed."

"Well that doesn't sound bad"

"Then some things happened and I don't want to talk about it so he's mad at me"

"Maybe you should just talk to him about it" Logan suggested

"I don't want to" James said with anger

"Why not? It might help"

"Just drop it ok?" James said while getting up from the sofa and leaving the apartment.

Later on Carlos came out of his bedroom to use the bathroom and noticed James wasn't there.

"Where's James?" Carlos asked with red puffy eyes.

"We don't know, he left about 20 minutes ago and hasn't been back yet" Kendall said

"Carlos do you need to talk? If so you know that we are here for you" Logan said

"No I just need to talk to James, tell him we need to talk when he gets home and if he doesn't want to talk then he needs to sleep on the couch" Carlos said sad then went to the bathroom then went back into his room.

"No problem" Kendall yelled as Carlos walked away to his room and locked the door.

Later that night James came home looking happy.

"Why are you home so late?" Kendall asked While Carlos came out of his room and stood in the hallway to listen.

"Had a date" James said smiling until he seen Carlos run back into the room.

"James, Carlos said that if you don't talk to him then you have to sleep on the couch." Kendall said

"Oh and dinners in the fridge" Logan said

"Thanks but I ate out tonight, plus I was gonna sleep on the couch anyways"

"Ill go get your stuff for you" Kendall said then he went to James room and knocked.

"Carlos its Kendall I need to get something, may I come in please."

Carlos opened the door and let Kendall in. He grabbed James PJ's and pillows and a blanket and said thank to Carlos and said that James was sleeping on the couch. Then Kendall left the room and Carlos locked the door again.

"Here James" Kendall said handing James the things that he grabbed from his room.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

"Kendall and I are going to bed now; we will see you in the morning." Logan said

"Night" James said

"Goodnight" Kendall and Logan both said at the same time while walking into there bedroom that they shared.

James slept on the couch all night and woke up really early in the morning, cranky from his back hurting. James saw Carlos walk into the bathroom because he was pretending to be asleep so he ran into his bedroom and laid on his own bed. When Carlos walked back into the room he stopped dead in his tracks.

"GET OUT!" Carlos yelled

"Shhh you will wake everyone up and its only 4 am and there's no work today"

"I said get out"

"No, it's my room too so I'm staying" James said as he got up to close the door.

"Whatever" Carlos said as he laid on his bed with his back to James then he covered up and fell asleep. When Carlos woke up in the morning he saw that James wasn't in his bed so he got up and locked the door.

"Carlos there is no need to lock the door because James left a note saying the he's leaving and might not come back" Kendall yelled from the kitchen.

Carlos ran out of his room quickly "What? Let me see the note"

Logan and Kendall were laughing at his reaction.

"This note just says that he left early this morning and that we will be back tonight"

"Yeah we just wanted to see how much you like James and if you were mad enough not to care"

"Whatever" Carlos said while walking back into his room. Later in the day James came home.

"Where's Carlos?" James said out of breath from running all the way there.

"Your home early" Logan said.

"Where's Carlos?" James said a lot louder this time.

"Jezz, he's in his room" Kendall said

James then ran into his room and he was surprised that it wasn't locked so he opened the door.

"Carlos, we need to talk" James said out of breath standing right next to Carlos who was lying in his bed.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger I just thought that I should end it here so in the next James and Carlos chapter it will revile what they have to talk about. I hope that you all like this please let me know but Reading and Reviewing. Thanks to everyone reading this.**


	4. What's wrong?

**Chapter 4 is about Kendall and Logan.**

**Warning: smut**

"I can't believe that Carlos and James got us the next five days off of work" Kendall said

"Yeah well that not always a bad think" Logan winked

"What do you mean?"

"Now we have more time to make love" Logan was blushing bright red.

"Horndog" Kendall said

"Only for you babe" Logan said then reached up to kiss Kendall

Kendall and Logan talked to James and then James let the apartment so they both decided to watch TV in the living room but started talking instead.

"What do you think James meant but something happened? And why doesn't he want to talk about it?" Kendall shrugged

"Not sure but whatever it is it sounds bad because there not even talking" Logan said

"Yeah maybe we should talk to Carlos" Kendall said

"Maybe, I just feel so bad for Carlos…I mean he tells James that he likes him which was hard for him and then James runs off like nothing happened." Logan said sadly

"Yeah but maybe James had a good reason for it."

"Yeah maybe but James does take everything out of proportion" Logan said

"Yeah that is true"

Carlos then came out of his room "Where's James?"

"Don't know he left about twenty minutes ago and he hasn't been back yet" Kendall said

"Carlos do you need to talk? If so we are here for you" Logan said

"No, I need to talk to James, tell him that we need to talk when he gets back and if he doesn't want to talk then he needs to sleep on the couch" Carlos said walking back into his bedroom to go to bed.

"No problem buddy" Kendall yelled

"Wow it must be bad" Logan said

"Yeah, but we need to talk about something"

"What?" Logan asked nervous

"What are we going to tell Gustavo and our fans when they ask about relationships?"

"I think that we should keep it quiet for now until we know what to expect" Logan said

"Logan are you sure that we should wait I mean I have liked you along time and I don't want to keep up hidden" Kendall said

"Awww, and I didn't say that I didn't want to tell people I just think that we should find out what is going on with Carlos and James first. Then see if we are going to work out before we tell people"

"You don't think that we will work out?" Kendall asked worried

"No babe I didn't mean it like that, I think that we will last forever and I hope that we do, I just think we should wait and I don't mean like awhile but like a month or so."

"You're the genius so if you think we should wait then we'll wait" Kendall said a little disappointed

"I'm sorry if I upset you"

"No I'm not upset, yes I want everyone to know that we are together but what is a month as long as I get to be with you than I'm going to be happy" Kendall said then kissed Logan on the cheek

"Thank you, now…we need to fine out what is wrong with Carlos and James so we can get them talking again." Logan said

"Yeah but what are _we_ going to do?"

"I dint know yet but ill think of something"

They both we cuddled up on the couch watching there movie. When the movie was over they starting kissing but went to there bedroom when it was getting out of hand and heated.

"Take your clothes off I need to see your body" Kendall said

Logan than began to strip and Kendall couldn't take it anymore so he ripped the rest of Logan's clothes off till he was naked. Kendall then striped his clothes and then they started kissing again.

"Hold that thought I need to use the bathroom, ill be right back." Kendall said and as Kendall was gone Logan decided to get Kendall's toys out and the lube. Kendall returned and locked the door back and noticed the things on the night stand and looked at Logan in shock.

"Ummm Logan?" Kendall asked

"Yes Kendall?"

"Why do you have those out?"

"Well the last time that we made love I didn't want you to stop so this time after we make love you don't have to' Logan said with a wink

"Damn you make me so hott"

So Kendall go onto the bed and then on top of Logan and started kissing him.

"Take your boxers off" Logan said pulling on them

So Kendall took off his boxers and then he kissed Logan again.

"Much better but I want you to make love to me now…" Logan said

"Ok I'm not going to argue with that" So Kendall got the lube and rubbed it on his dick and then he shoved it into Logan forgetting to go slow.

"I'm sorry"  
>"Your good just keep going"<p>

Kendall and Logan just keep moaning really loud then Kendall started to reach up and kiss Logan.

"Touch me Kendall"  
>"No because I'm next"<p>

"Fuck Kendall"

Kendall then go so turned on hearing Logan curse because he never curses that he lost it and let his load go into him. Then Kendall kissed Logan and then straddled him and instead of lying down he got the lube out.

"Kendall what are you doing?"

"You'll see" Kendall smiled then lubed up Logan and then once he set the lube down he grabbed Logan's dick and sat on it.

"Oh my GOD Kendall you look so hott bouncing like that"

"It feels to go Logie" Logan then watched how sexy Kendall looked bouncing up and down on his dick.

"Damn Kendall you're still so tight'

"Only f-for you L-Logie"

Logan then let his load go inside of Kendall because hearing his name like that made him hotter then he's ever been. Kendall then pulled out.

"Still horny babe?"

"Yep, I'm always horny for you" Logan smiled

So Kendall got the toys and they both went back and forth using them and when they were done they washed them and hid them back into the night stand and they realized that it was 6 already.

"You realize its 6pm already we have been in the bedroom for 4 hours." Logan said

"Wow time _does_ fly by when you're having fun" Kendall said smiling and then reached over to kiss Logan.

Let clean up so we can make dinner. As they were cleaning up they decided to talk about dinner.

"What should we make for dinner?" Kendall asked

Logan looked through the cupboards and said "How about spaghetti?"

"Sure that actually sound pretty good" Kendall said

They both made the spaghetti and then told Carlos that dinner was done but he didn't come out of his room.

"Carlos never turns down food" Logan said

"Yeah now I just hope that he is ok"

"Me too"

Kendall and Logan then sat at the table together to eat there dinner.

"So I wonder were James went" Kendall said

"Who knows, probably at the pool or something you know how James is"

"Well the pool closes in 15 minutes so he might be home soon."

Once they were don't with dinner the clean off the plates and the table and then put the leftovers in the fridge then went to cuddle on the couch while watching TV.

"Well James must not of been at the pool cause its 10pm already and he's not back."

"Yeah he's never gone this long"

About a half hour later James walks into apartment 2J.

"Why are you home so late?"

"I had a date" James said and he heard someone running "Shit"

Kendall went and got James his PJ's, pillows and blankets from his room so that he could lay on the couch. The next morning when Kendall and Logan woke up there was a letter from James and they told Carlos but after Carlos went back into his room he came out to talk to Kendall and Logan.

"Hey guys can we talk?" Carlos asked

"Sure Carlos, like I said we are always here for you" Logan said as Carlos sat on the coffee table.

"Well James and I talked about everything which I assume you know about what's going on and then we kinda…um…umm well… he gave me a hand job and I gave him a blow job and when he woke up the next morning and realized that he was in my bed and cuddling with me naked he got up and has been ignoring me and I don't know what to do or say to him."

"Well he probably seems weird about this because he claims to be straight and now he probably has feelings for you now but it scars him." Logan said

"Well then why won't he talk to me about it? I really like him and have for a long time"

"He will come around sooner or later and talk to you, you should just give him some time" Logan said

"Logan's right you know, just give him some time or you'll push him away. It might help by letting him back into the room…that is a start." Kendall said

"Do you think that if I let him back into the room it will help?"

"He might see how much this is affecting you and then open up to you" Logan said

"Ok well I will try that I just hope that it works, thanks guys"

"NO problem" Logan and Kendall both said

Carlos got up and went back into his room but didn't lock it this time.

"Logan do you really think that will work?" Kendall said

"I don't know but it's worth a shot" Logan said as he snuggled up to Kendall's side.

Kendall kissed Logan passionately and then Logan climbed up into Kendall's lap moving his hips.

"L-Logan, we should go into the bedroom."

So Logan pulled Kendall to the bedroom and then Kendall shut and locked the door and sat by Logan on the bed they started kissing and then Logan's bulge in his pants got bigger so he started removing Kendall's shirt. Kendall then removed Logan's shirt and pants then removed his own pants. Kendall got on top of Logan and they were kissing while Logan moved his hips to Kendall's huge hard on.

"Kendall, make love to me"

"You sure?"

"Yes and no preparing, just make love to me" Logan whispered

"Only if you're sure"

Logan then removed his own boxers and then tugged on Kendall's. Kendall removed his boxers and grabbed the lube from the night stand but realized something.

"Damn"

"What's wrong?" Logan asked confused

"I don't have any condoms" Kendall said disappointed

"Its ok, we didn't use one last time either"

"I know but I thought we should of but if you're ok without using on then I'm ok" Kendall said.

"YES!" Logan shouted

"Shhh" Kendall said

"Sorry"

Kendall then lubed up and put his dick up to Logan's entrance.

"Hurry, I'm so horny" Logan said

"This is only our second time are you sure you don't want me to prepare you?"  
>Logan pushed down and the tip of Kendall's dick went into Logan so Kendall pushed in further.<p>

"Oh my GOD Kendall" Logan screamed

"Ahhh Logie you're so tight"

"I know, and you're so big"

"Logie I'm gonna…c-cum"

Kendall filled Logan up while screaming out his name.

"My turn, and no preparing either" Kendall said lying down on the bed.

Logan moved between Kendall's legs quickly and took no time to lube up and enter his tight ass. Then he let his load go when he was finished filling Kendall to the brim with cum.

"Wow, you get more amazing every time" Kendall said still trying to catch his breath.

"Thank you, you're amazing also" Logan said reaching over to kiss Kendall on the lips after pulling out of Kendall and lying next to him.

"You are so beautiful" Kendall said

"Thank you, so are you"

"Thanks" Kendall said and then there was silence while they were just laying there.

"Logie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you to Kenny"

They kiss then cuddled up and went to sleep.


	5. I think I love you

**Chapter 5 (I think I love you)**

James went out with Lucy but not as a date like he told everyone it was. It was just as friends because he just needed someone to talk to and he trusted her.

"James I think you should talk to him, you're really messed up about this" Lucy said

"Yeah and I thin I enjoyed everything with Carlos. I haven't been that turned on in a long time"

"Then I think you like him, but you just scared of what people will think of the 'ladies man' James Dimond. I don't think you should care what people think. Carlos is a great guy and he seems to really like you and he is cute. You might actually have a chance to be in a real relationship and be loved and happy. You know he will treat you great" Lucy said

"He is cute…"

"See"

"I didn't mean to say that out loud. But he's my best friend; I can't date my best friend."

"Sure you can, lots of people do that…even Kendall and Logan"

"Yeah but there different"

"How so?"

"Oh my GOD…I think I may actually like Carlos"

"Then tell him that, you deserve to be happy and you know you will be happy with Carlos"

"Thanks Lucy, You're a great friend"

"I'm always here if you need to talk" Lucy said

"Thanks that might actually come in handy" James said laughing. Then James said bye and got up and ran out of her apartment and straight to apartment 2J. He ran right in and Kendall and Logan were sitting on the couch.

"Where's Carlos?' James asked out of breath

"Your home early how was your 'date'?" Logan asked

"Where's Carlos?" James asked louder

"Jeez, his room" Kendall said

James ran into his room and opened the unlocked door. He walked in and shut and locked the door.

"Carlos we need to talk" James said out of breath from running.

"Oh, so now you want to talk…what about your 'date'?"

"I never had a 'date' I was talking to someone and wondering what I should do and after talking it all out I realize…" James then got on the bed and got on top of Carlos and kissed him. Carlos kissed back but when they pulled away James said

"I realized that I like you…a lot…no matter how many girls I go after none of them turn me on the way I was turned on when I was with you the other night"

Carlos was silent.

"Please say something" James begged

"Why did you run off and not talk to me for 2 days if you like me? Carlos said

"I was scared…I didn't want people to think different of me because iv always been a 'ladies man…but I don't care anymore…I want you" James then kissed Carlos again. Carlos then rapped his arms around James neck…once air was becoming a problem they pulled away.

"In more than one way" James said as he kissed Carlos again. James licked Carlos bottom lip to ask for access. Once he got it he explored every inch of Carlos' mouth and he moaned in pleaser.

"Carlos I want you…is that wrong?"

"No it's natural to be horny all the time you're a teenage boy"

"But I realllllly want you"

"This isn't a joke is it?"

"No joke"

"Then take me" Carlos said

"Really?" James asked shocked

"Yes…iv been waiting long enough…please don't make me wait longer'

James took his shirt off and went to kiss Carlos but Carlos stopped him so he could feel his chest. Then James took Carlos shirt off and they kissed. James felt all around Carlos body when he got to the bulge in Carlos pants he moaned real loud.

"James, go shut the door first" Carlos said

James got up to shut the door and then locked it and was naked before he reached Carlos on his bed again.

"Wow" Carlos said with huge eyes

"You like?" James said nervous standing back to let him have a better look.

"More than like…I love mmmm"

James got back onto the bed and Carlos got undressed fast. James got on top of Carlos and they started kissing. Carlos flipped them over so he was on top and he moved down so he could grab James dick. Carlos put the head of James dick into his mouth and James moaned in pleasure. Carlos pulled off with a 'pop'.

"Carlos…I'm scared"

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to"

"Oh I want to…I'm just scared"

"Well iv dreamed of this day for years and I think you are so beautiful. James don't be scared…Ill bottom"

"Carlos I was such a jerk to you. I should let you have your way with me"

"Well if you want me in charge then I want you to suck me now, and then make love to me" Carlos said smiling.

"Wow you really want this"

"You have no idea how bad"

"Carlos?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we maybe start a serious relationship? I think its time to have a relationship instead of being a ladies man. I like you Carlos and I want to be with you."

"YES! Of course I will, I like you to James…a lot actually…I always have"

"I'm glad that my first time ever is going to be with you" James said

"Me too…Wait you're a virgin?" Carlos asked surprised

"Yeah…ladies man James Diamond is still a virgin" James said sad

Before Carlos could say anything James said "Your going to laugh at me now aren't you?"

"Not at all I am kinda glad that you waited…now it's like you saved yourself for me" Carlos said smiling

"Yeah" James said with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm a virgin too James"

All James could do was smile

"Now make love to me James"

James didn't need to hear any more. By the time Carlos said his name he was kissing Carlos then he started to suck on the head of Carlos dick.

"Sorry if I'm bad at this…due to it being my first time and all"

"You will be great I just know it…plus the other night was my first time also" Carlos said

"Well you were great" James winked and then started sucking on Carlos dick again. James took his whole length into is mouth and started to gag a little.

"Sorry" James said embarrassed

"Don't be your doing great…nothing to be embarrassed about it happens" Carlos said grabbing James hand and sucking on 3 of his fingers.

"Nice and wet mmmm" Carlos said and James licked his lips.

James lined one finger to Carlos then kissed him and said "if it hurts to bad and you want to stop just tell me and ill stop"

"OK"

James slowly pushed his finger into Carlos hole and he hissed in pain

"I'm hurting you"

"Its ok, hopefully it will get better"

James smiled and added another finger then started pushing in and out. Once he started scissoring, Carlos screamed in pleasure.

"Oh James

"You like that" James smiled happy he could make Carlos happy.

"Yes I like that but more because it's coming from you" Carlos smiled and moaned again. James then Kissed Carlos again before spitting in his hand to coat his dick with saliva. He lined up at his entrance.

"You ready?"

"Yep been waiting for what feels like forever" Carlos said

James laughed and then carefully started to push into Carlos. Carlos hissed in pain.

"James"

"Ill stop, I'm sorry"

"NO, please don't"

James thrust into Carlos and he started Crying.

"Carlos" James said wiping his tears away.

"Don't worry there happy tears James…it feels so good"

So James smiled and thrust into Carlos again.

"Hit t-that spot a-again"

"As you wish" James said then pulled out till just the head was in and he thrust hard into Carlos hitting that spot again.

"Harder" Carlos yelled

"Carlos this ahhh"

"Yeah"

"I'm close Carlos"

"Me too J-James"

"No please don't cum…please" James then let his load go inside of Carlos screaming out his name. James then collapsed onto Carlos breathing hard. He pulled out before Carlos could let go.

"Awww, why didn't you let me cum? It felt so good" Carlos pouted

"Because" James said leaning over to take Carlos length into his mouth once again and letting off it with a 'pop'.

"Carlos?"  
>"Yeah?"<p>

"I want to try something, also want to prove to you how serious I am about turning BI and wanting to be with you"

"You don't need to prove anything to me James"

"Well, I would still like to try"

"Sure babe"

"Then take me"

"Really? Are you sure? I don't want to make you feel like you have to. And I don't want you to do it just to prove something to me."

"Carlos calm down, yes I want to do this. You took one for the team so to speak now I want my wonderful and gorgeous boyfriend to make love to me so I can feel the pleasure you felt."

"Boyfriend?" Carlos smiled

"Yeah" James said then kissed Carlos.

"I love the sound of that"

"Get used to it, boyfriend"  
>They started kissing then Carlos pulled away and licked on his fingers. Once he was ready he stuck one in then the second and the third.<p>

"Wow that hurts"

"I won't make you continue if you don't want to…I won't be mad if we stop" Carlos said while continuing to thrust his fingers.

"Carlos, keep doing that ahhhh"

"OH, you like that?"

"Yeah…I guess I do" James said smiling

Carlos then got his dick wet with saliva and got ready at James entrance.

"Wait"

"What?"

"Nothing" James laughed "Just testing it, I'm ready for my gorgeous boyfriend and his huge as cock to make love to me"

They shared a very passionate kiss and then shoved the tip of his dick into James. James then started to cry.

"I'm sorry James"

"Ill live"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now make love to me till I can't sit anymore"

Carlos laughed then shoved his dick all the way in and then started thrusting in and out.

"OH my"

"James this is great"

"Your so big, C-Carlos"

"James ahhh ahhhh"

"Faster Carlos"

"Oh my God"

"IM close" Carlos said

Then Carlos let his load go in James and then pulled out.

"Wow that was hott" Carlos said

"That was amazing" James said

They were both panting then Cleaned up and got dressed.

"Do you think they heard us, we were both really loud?" Carlos asked

"Who cares, that was amazing and I don't care if they heard us or not.' James said putting his arms around Carlos neck then kissing him

"You're an amazing lover Carlos"

"Thank you, so are you James"

"I haven't had dinner yet"

"Me either and I'm starving, lets go eat" Carlos said as they walked to the door and unlocked it and walked out into the kitchen.

"Hey guys, what was for dinner?"

"Spaghetti" Kendall said

"Awesome, I'm starving" Carlos said as he got the food from the fridge as James got plates and warmed it up. Once there food was warmed up they got it and went to sit at the table together. Carlos sat down carefully and James tried but it hurt so he just stood at the counter to eat. Logan got up and went to his room and came back wit a body pillow.

"Here James sit on this, it will help"

"Huh?" James asked looking confused

"You're kidding right?" Kendall asked walking into the kitchen.

"We heard you guys, you weren't even trying to keep it down"

"So?" James said

"So? Sit on this, it will help trust me" Logan said

"Ok" James said as he walked to the table with his food. He sat on that pillow and it really worked, he was able to sit down and it only hurt a little.

"I can't believe you guys just had sex"

"What's not to believe?" James asked

"OH just ask him Logan…"

"Well we were going to ask you who was bottom but now that we seen that James couldn't sit we now know it was James…that is surprising"

"Both actually" Carlos said as he was eating

"Really?" Logan asked

"Yeah, I went first but didn't cum so that James could be bottom after"

"Carlos I know that we are all best friends and we tell each other everything but not our sex life…please" James said

"Fine" Carlos said not mad at all but eating more food.

"Hey do you want to go out tomorrow night…boyfriend" James asked

"Boyfriend Already?" Kendall asked

"Yep…so what do you say?"

"YES, YES, YES"

Kendall and Logan looked over at Carlos with wide eyes.

"I guess he's been waiting a long time to date me so he's just excited…but he has nothing to worry about anymore" James said smiling

"Really?" Carlos asked

"Yep I think you're amazing and gorgeous and you make me so hott" James got up and grabbed Carlos and kissed him. After a few minutes Kendall and Logan cleared there throats.

"Hey you guys do it too…a lot"

"True" Kendall said

"Well since this is going to be our first date I shouldn't be asking you this… but do you guys want to double date? Only if that's ok with Carlos."

"Yeah on one condition"

"Oh and what's that?"

"Ill show you later" Carlos said in James ear for only James could here with his hand on his crotch.

DEAL! James screamed and Kendall and Logan looked over at the confused.

The next day they were talking about what movie to watch on there double date and they all decided on a new movie that came out with a lot of action.

"How about we have an early dinner and then go to the early showing of the movie?" James asked

"Sure" they all replied

Kendall and Logan made dinner. They all sat at the table to eat.

"So…James what made you talk to Carlos again?" Kendall asked

Just decided that I liked him a lot so after thinking about it I knew that I had to tell Carlos how I felt" James said grabbing Carlos' hand and kissing it.

"Well I am so happy that you guys made up" Logan said smiling.

"So when you realized that you like Carlos did you decide that you were BI or do you think that you are gay now?"

"Well I think that I was BI for a while and was to afraid to tell anyone but now that I thought about it for the last couple days I realize that I only want Carlos and no one else so I guess that makes me gay"

"Who would of thought that a boy band of friend would all be gay" Kendall said laughing.

After dinner they all went to change so they could go out on there dates. Once they got to the movie theater they bought there tickets and then got snakes. Half way through the movie Logan got up and went to the bathroom holding his mouth they Kendall got up to follow him.

"What was that all about?" James said

"Well he's either sick or he really had to go" Carlos said smiling.

Logan and Kendall came back from the bathroom and said that Logan was getting sick. After the movie they all went home they all went to there rooms.

"So…you said that you were gonna show me something before the movies" James said smiling

"Yes I did" Carlos said smiling and then started stripping.

"Mmmm…you are so georgous." James said licking his lips.

"Now you may have your way with me…ill bottom since you don't like it"

"Ummm I never said I didn't like to bottom"

"Well it didn't look like you enjoy it" Carlos said

"Well I did"

They were both naked and laying on the bed kissing. James was moaning really loud.

"Shhh babe, you are loud Kendall and Logan will here you"

"So?"

"So…we don't want them to be mad at us for being loud"

"Too bad I'm a screamer and when it feels good I'm loud…sorry" James said

"Ok then" Carlos said

They continued making out and then James pulled away.

"Carlos please"

"Please what?"

"I need you"

"Are you sure"

"Oh my GOD Carlos if you don't hurry and put your huge ass cock in my ass then I will rape you"

"You can't rape the willing" Carlos said smiling.

"Quit teasing"

Carlos when on preparing James and stretching him. When he though that James was prepared enough he lined up his dick to James hole and pushed just the tip in.

"Carlos I want to try something" James said

James then pushed Carlos over so he was lying on his back. James then got on top of him and put Carlos dick to his hole and then he sat down slowly till Carlos was all the way in him. James took his time because this was something he never did before and it hurt. Once Carlos was all the way in him he waited a minutes and then starting moving up and down.

"Oh…my…GOD this feels better then last t-time" James said breathing hard.

"Yeah this is amazing" Carlos said then starting to moan.

"James I'm so close"

Then Carlos let his load go inside of James.

"That was totally amazing babe" James said

"Yes it was" Carlos said.

James then climbed off of Carlos and laid down on the bed. Carlos got down between James legs and got in nice and wet. Carlos then got on top of James and rode him until James shot his load inside Carlos.

"Damn If I knew that the sex would be to hott and amazing then I would of told you that I liked you sooner." Carlos said then kissed James.

"Yeah so hott"

Then they kissed again.

"Carlos, I…I think I love you" James said

"I love you too…always have always will." Carlos said

They started kissing and then covered up and fell asleep.

**I am getting to the good stuff in the next chapter. I have about 10 chapters written in my notebook and I will update when I can. Please read and review. I need reviews.**


	6. Doctor's Appointment

**Chapter 6 Kendall and Logan**

*At the movies*

Kendall ran after Logan after he got up to run to the bathroom.

"Logie are you ok?"

"I don't know I sure hope so" Logan said throwing up.

When Logan was done he got up and washed his hands and they went back to watch the rest of the movie. When the movie was over Logan ran to the car.

"Logan are you ok? James asked

"I feel sick, I just want to go home and lay down"

They all got into the car and drove to the palm woods. Back at apartment 2J Logan went straight into his room and put his PJ's on and laid in the bed.

"Logie are you going to be ok?" Kendall asked

"I hope so"

"Do you want me to take you to the Dr. tomorrow?"

"No it probably the flu or I at something bad"

"But you ate the same things that we did, and you're the soon-to-be Dr. so you should know you need meds to get better." Kendall said

"Fine, if it last two more days then we will go to the Dr's ok?"

"OK, thank you. Do you want to sleep alone tonight?"

"Absolutely not…I need you Kendall unless you think you might get sick"

"I think I can deal with that if it happens"

Kendall got into his PJ's and climbed into the bed with Logan and fell asleep. The next morning Kendall woke up to the sound of vomiting and he noticed Logan wasn't in bed. Kendall got up and went to the bathroom.

"Kendall I feel horrible" Logan said between vomiting.

When he was done Kendall Laid him on the couch and made him some soup.

"Here Logie, eat some soup" Kendall said putting it on the coffee table.

"I'll try but no promises on keeping it down"

Logan then are his soup and slept most of the day.

"Dinners done" Kendall yelled

James and Carlos ran to the table and Logan said "I'm not hungry I'm just gonna lay here on the couch"

The boys ate and then Logan and Kendall headed to bed while James and Carlos went out on another date.

The next morning Kendall woke up and Logan wasn't in the bed so he got up and went to the bathroom where he heard throwing up.

"Kendall can we go" Logan through up again "To the Dr's please"

"Yes I will go get your clothes and shoes" Kendall said then went into the bedroom and got Logan's stuff. Logan got dressed and then they left a note for James and Carlos saying they will be back later they are going to the Dr. and then they left. When they got to the office Logan told the Dr. his symptoms. The Dr. then took him for tests. About an hour later the Dr. came in the room and I was relieved.

"Mr. Mitchell?"

Kendall then got up and rushed over to the Dr.

"Are you Kendall Knight?"

"Yes"

"He's been asking for you, he is in room 123 he will let you know what is going on I will be back to his room in about 20 minutes" The Dr. said

Once Kendall got to room 123 he walked in and seen Logan looking at and rubbing his belly.

"What did the Dr. say? Are you going to be ok?" Kendall asked

"Kendall come here and sit down, we need to talk" Logan said.

"Logan you're scaring me what's wrong?"

Logan didn't say anything and it was silent for a while. Kendall and Logan were just staring at each other when the Dr. came in.

"Hello Mr. Mitchell, how are you feeling?"  
>"Well I feel better than before"<p>

"Well I got the machine are you ready?"

"Yes I am but before we start this is my boyfriend Dr. H"

"Hello and congratulations"

"Con…what?" Kendall said confused.

"Oh…you don't know yet do you?" Dr. H said

"Know what?" Kendall said even more confused.

**Kendall's POV**

The Dr. talked to Logan for a bit then said "Are you ready?"

"YESS!" Logan screamed

The Dr. then hooked up a machine and Logan lifted his shirt. The Dr. then put some clear jell on Logan's stomach and I was just so confused until he put the transducer on his stomach and there was a picture on the screen. I heard Logan talking to me but I just sat there with my mouth open staring at the screen. Once Logan tapped me on my shoulder I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Kendall are you ok?"

"Y-yeah"

"What do you think?" Logan asked

"How is this possible? Logan is a male ands only females can get pregnant"

"Well it is possible because Logan has female eggs in him, and since he's gay he is able to get pregnant."

"Wow, I thought I'd never have kids because I was gay, but now I get the love off my life plus a family, this is awesome" I said smiling

"So you're ok with this?" Logan asked

"Ok…I'm totally excited, but please tell me this isn't going to hurt him?"

"No this should be a normal pregnancy there were only 9 males in the world that have gotten pregnant and 4 of them including the babies have died. We will do a c-section at 8 and a half months instead of 9months." The Dr. said

"Awesome" I said smiling and kissed Logan on the lips.

"Here is an ultra-sound picture of the baby and I would like to see you every 2 weeks to make sure everything is going ok with you and the baby as this is not a male pregnancy. You may now get cleaned up and go."

The Dr. walked out of the room and Logan cleaned up his belly. After he was done we both left hand in hand.

"Are we going to tell your mom?" Logan asked me

"Yeah I think we should go to her apartment tomorrow and tell her and Katie"

"Cool can we tell James and Carlos?" Logan ask hopeful

"You can tell everyone if that is what you want, I love you Logie"

"I love you too Kendall"

We finally got home and walked into the apartment and Logan yell for James and Carlos right away. James and Carlos ran out of there room to see what was going on.

"James, Carlos" Logan yelled as they walked into the living room.

"Calm down, were here James said as him and Carlos sat on the couch.

"We need to talk to you guys" I said

I was really hopping that they wouldn't freak out because that will hurt Logan. I hope they are happy for us.

"We went to the Dr. today" Logan said

"Your not dieing are you? Carlos asked nervous.

"Would I be this happy if I was dieing"

"No I guess not…so tell us what's going on" James said

"Here" I said handing then the picture of the sorta baby since its not really formed out yet.

"This is one of those baby pictures that women get at the hospital" Carlos said

"Wait…why are you showing us this?" James asked

"And why is Logan's name on it?" Carlos asked

"That is a picture of Logan's Belly" I said

"Huh" Both James and Carlos said

"I'm pregnant" Logan said smiling and hugging Kendall closely.

"But Logan's a boy" Carlos said confused.

"Yeah but he's special, he has eggs on the inside that allow him to have babies." I said taking the picture from Carlos and James and kissing Logan.

"I was thinking, I think that I want to go to the Dr. tomorrow to see if I'm able to get pregnant would you guys like to come with me?" I said

"Yeah I think that might be good idea, just to be on the safe side" James said and Carlos nodded.

"I mean its not like I don't want to have a family with Carlos I just think we should know so that we don't all get pregnant at the same time" James said laughing at the thought.

**3rd person **

"Hey I feel better for some reason, would you like to go to the pool babe?" Logan asked.

"Sure but you need to take it easy down there sweetie"

So Logan and Kendall went down to the pool and Logan left his shirt on the whole time and just rubbed his belly while sitting in a chair.

"Are you sure that you are ok with this?" Logan asked and then looked at his belly.

"Even if I wasn't ok with this I would still have to be there for you and all that…but yes I am very excited, iv always wanted a big family. I was scared to tell you that I liked you because I was hoping that I would suddenly turn straight again because I wanted a family. But I am glad that didn't happen because I love you and our baby" Kendall said leaning over to kiss Logan

"I never thought about having a family let alone think about how big of a family I want but I think we should have a big family like you want." Logan said kissing Kendall again. Camille and Jo walked up.

"Hey guys" both girls said

"Oh, hey guys what's up?" Kendall asked

"Not much, how is the relationship going." Camille asked

"Great, actually better than great." Logan said

"Jo don't look at us like that, two guys being together is normal now a days" Kendall said

"I'm sorry I guess I just still like you" Jo said

"I'm sorry Jo but I'm very much taken and very happy"

"I am so happy for you guys" Camille said eyeing Logan

"I'm sorry but what exactly are you doing Logan?" Camille said confused. Everyone then looked over at Logan and he looked up "Huh?"

"Why are you rubbing your stomach and staring at it like that?"

Logan smiled and looked over at Kendall who nodded and mouthed 'its ok'.

"Well i'm making sure the baby stays warm" Logan said loud and happy

"What?" Both Camille and Jo said loud.

"I'm pregnant."

"No seriously"

"Kendall show her" Logan said and then Kendall reached into the bag they brought and pulled out the ultra-sound picture and handed it to Camille.

"See, it's a baby sorta, and look at the top it has Logan's name on it"

"Wow this isn't something you can just make from a computer, you really are pregnant" Camille shouted

"Yep" was all Logan could come up with at the moment.

"But how?" Jo asked

"Well I have eggs inside of me. And since I'm gay I can get pregnant, it's the same as a straight couple having sex…when the sperm hits the eggs I can get pregnant." Logan explained.

"Wow I never heard of two men having a baby." Jo said.

"Well it's not common, there have only been 9 men to get pregnant and only 4 of them lived." Logan said

"OH MY GOD Logan that doesn't sound good" Camille screamed

"Yeah I know but I got pregnant before I knew about all of this"

"Aren't you scared?" Jo asked

"No not really I have confidence in this" Logan smiled at Kendall

"So Kendall you're the dad, well so to speak"

"Yep and I can't wait" Kendall said smiling.

"Well there goes any chance I could of have" Jo blurted out

"Yeah, sorry Jo" Kendall said

"Its cool I'm happy for you"

"Thanks" Both Kendall and Logan said

"Well we have to get going we have an audition wish us luck" Camille said

"Good luck" both boys said

"See you guys later and good luck to you guys too"  
>"Thanks Camille and thanks Jo" Logan said and with that both girls walked away.<p>

"Logan?" Kendall said

"Yes?"

"Well you wanted to keep our relationship and secret from the public but now you are telling everyone" Kendall said

"Well I have a change of heart…I am SO happy now that I want the whole world to know" Logan said loudly while smiling.

"Well we have something that we need to do" Kendall said

"What's that?"

"We need to go tell my mom"

"Ok let's go" Logan said happily but worried

Kendall and Logan walked into the lobby with there bag and got on the elevators and hit floor 2. Once on floor 2 they went to apartment 2R and knocked on the door. When the door opened Mrs. Knight looks so happy.

"Hey Honey" Mrs. Knight said

"Hey Mom how have you been?" Kendall said as him and Logan walked into the apartment and sat on the couch.

"Iv been fine what about you too?"

"Well that is why we came to talk to you about it"

"Um you guy ok, I don't like the sound of this" Mrs. Knight said

"Well Logan and I want to show you something" Kendall pulled the ultra-sound picture out of the bag and handed it to Logan.

"Here" Logan said handing Mrs. Knight the picture. Mamma Knight was looking at the picture with her mouth hung open and wide eyes. She was silent until she finally said "This has your name on it Logan"

"Yes it does mamma Knight"

"How?"

Kendall and Logan told her about how he's able to get pregnant.

"Oh"

"So?" Kendall said

"Well are you the father?" She asked Kendall

"Of course who else would it be?"

"Well I was just making sure"

It was silent for about five minutes.

"So mamma Knight, what do you think?" Logan asked

"Well I do have to say that I was kinda scared when I found out that you two were gay and together. But you boys are 18 now and I now longer live with you so what you do is your business but I am very happy about having a grandchild" Mamma Knight said smiling

"Thanks mom"

"I never thought you would give me grandchildren because you were gay but now I'm just s-so h-happy" Mamma Knight said crying

"Awww mom please don't cry"

"I'm just so h-happy"

"Thanks"

"Well we need to go tell Kelly and Gustavo and they don't even know that we are together" Kendall said

"That should be a lovely conversation" Mamma Knight

"Well mom we are going to go talk to them so we will see you later"

"Well thank you for coming by and telling me"  
>"Your welcome" Logan said<p>

They both hugged Mamma Knight and then left. They both walked down to the lobby and then out to the Car. They drove to Rocque Records. Once they got there Kendall got really nervous.

"Maybe we should wait to tell them" Kendall said

"NO! I want to tell everyone that I am having a baby with the most wonderful man in the world, my boyfriend Kendall Knight." Logan Then kissed Kendall on the lips.

"Well I can't say no to that"

As they were walking up to Gustavo's office they kissed again and then held hands and then knocked on the door.

"Come in" Gustavo yelled as the boys opened the door.

"Hello" Kendall said

"You dogs are not due back until Monday, now GET OUT!"

"W-we need to t-talk to you and K-Kelly it's important." Logan said very nervous. Right then Kelly walked into the room.

"Well hello boys, what are you two doing here?"

"We need to talk to you both and it's important" Kendall said

"Well…" Gustavo said

"Logan and I have been dating for two months now and we thought you should know" Kendall said

Kelly and Gustavo had the mouths wide open just looking at us.

"Well there's more" Logan said handing Kelly the ultra-sound picture.

"Uhh…Logan?" Kelly said

"Yes Kelly, that is my belly"

"Like I said we have been dating for two months now and about 5 days ago Logan got sick so we went to the Dr. today to find out what was wrong with him and the Dr. told us that Logan is pregnant with our child" Kendall said and then explained out that was possible and then it went silent.

"Say something" Logan said holding on to Kendall tight.

"Well you guys seem happy about it so I'm happy for you too" Kelly said smiling handing the picture to Gustavo.

"Well you have to choose…your family or the band…there is no way the band will survive with a baby involved so either get rid of it or bye bye band"

"But Gustavo" Logan said

"NO…I don't want to here it…pick one or the other, goodbye"

"Kelly will you talk to him?" Kendall asked

"Yes I will" Kelly said and with that Logan and Kendall left and once they got into the car and started driving home Logan started to cry.

"I'll pick my baby, so it's going to be his loss" Logan said still crying.

"Same here sweetie, you and that baby are more important to me then the band." Kendall said grabbing Logan's hand. Logan was rubbing his belly with his other hand still crying. It was late when they got home so they got into there PJ's and fell asleep in each others arms.

**So I hoped that everyone liked this chapter. There wasn't any smut and probably won't be any for while. This is my first Mpreg so I hope it was ok. **

**Please Read and Review, I would love to know what you guys think about it so far.**


End file.
